vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanguinius
Summary :"Sanguinius. It should have been him. He has the vision and strength to carry us to victory, and the wisdom to rule once that victory is won. For all his aloof coolness, he alone has the Emperor's soul in his blood. Each of us carries part of our father within us, whether it is his hunger for battle, his psychic talent or his determination to succeed. Sanguinius holds it all. It should have been his..." :'' - Horus Lupercal on who should have become Warmaster'' Sanguinius, also sometimes referred to as the Angel during his lifetime, was the Primarch of the Blood Angels Legion of Space Marines. He was killed during the climax of the Horus Heresy during the Battle of Terra defending the Emperor of Mankind from the Warmaster Horus aboard his flagship, the Battle Barge Vengeful Spirit. Though Horus slew Sanguinius, who had once been one of his closest friends amongst the Primarchs, legend holds that it was the chink in Horus' armour created by the Angel that allowed the Emperor to slay the Arch-Heretic and thus prevent Mankind from falling to the corruption of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Sanguinius, The Angel, The Great Angel, The Lord of Angels, The Pure One, The All-Beloved, The Brightest one Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several centuries old at least Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Blood Angels Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Precognition, Resistance to magic, mind, and soul attacks, Immunity to most poison and toxins, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Lesser Bloodthirsters can tank planetary explosions), likely Solar System level (Sanguinius managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor, and Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror). Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (A Blood Angel who held a spear imbued with a portion of Sanguinius' power saw lasers and plasma bolts in borderline standstill relative to his own movement) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely Solar System level Stamina: Immense Range: Extended melee range (several meters), several dozen kilometers with ranged powers, much higher with precog Standard Equipment: Blade Encarmine, Spear of Telesto, Power Armor Intelligence: Competent military strategist and combatant Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Spear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Angels Category:Sword Users Category:Hax Users Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Primarchs Category:Imperium of Man